2032 IA
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: The Day After TomorrowInuyasha X-over Kagome and Laura were the best of friends when suddenly Kagome had to leave for Japan. It is now 2032IA: Sam and Laura were sent to Japan for a mission. Is Kagome still alive or did she gone for good?Sam&Laura Inu
1. Leaving for Good, or For Bad? Part 1

**2032 I.A.**

- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie

-----

Summary: Inuyasha and The Day After Tomorrow X-over. Kagome and Laura were the best of friends when suddenly Kagome had to leave for Japan. Year 2030, the year when North America was frozen over for another Ice Age, those manage to escape to Mexico, including Laura Chapman and Sam Hall, were safely situated until the Ice Age was over. Now 2 years later, Sam and Laura were sent to Japan for a mission. Is Kagome gone for good( I mean bad), or is she still alive somehow?

-----

Meeko: Inuyasha, my favorite anime, The Day After Tomorrow, one of my favorite movies, had finally come together in a fan fiction!!! Too bad they both don't belong to me, especially Jake Gyllenhaal (who plays Samuel Hall in the movie), I mean, who wouldn't want to, right?

-----

**Chapter 1: Leaving for Good or for Worst (Part 1)**

_YEAR 2025_ (5 years before the super storms)

Laura's POV

"Laura," I was holding onto my phone, with my shoulders, actually, because I was doing my English report on the computer.

"Yes?" I said to the phone, while shifting it to the other side. I wasn't really paying attention at this particular time because this piece of homework about Shakespeare wasn't really my thing. But all the same, it's due tomorrow so I better finished it anyway.

"So, what's up?" I asked as I looked at the notes on my table, trying to read it off as well as talking on the phone with my best friend.

"Oh my gosh, Laura, I have to go back to Japan with my mom and grandpa for the rest of my secondary school years and I'm not coming back ever, what am I going to do?" Kagome said it out really fast, almost breathless, as one would say.

I couldn't even hear what she said, in fact. I stopped typing and held the phone with my hand. Okay, there was definitely something wrong, what did I just hear Kagome said?

Hyper ness was not a good sign for Kagome, well, at least for most of the times. The only times she was hyper was when she had too much sugar and coke in one day, oh, and let's not forget who would get hyped up when she met a cute guy.

But I could tell it wasn't the sugar hyped up time this time, nor was it the cute guy theory; it was something worst.

"Breath, girl, breath," I chanted, trying to calm Kagome down," inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, there you go. Now that you've actually calm down, we can talk about this."

"Ok," Kagome sighed, "my mom's trying to make me go back to Japan with her next week." Damn! Next week! I knew something bad was bound to happen. And I hate it when I was right about these things. I sighed.

"Well," I replied slowly, trying to think, "what can you do? I mean, you'd had to go if your mom makes you." I tried not to make Mrs. Higurashi sounded too forceful, I mean, she was nice to me when I visited their house and all. I could hear Kagome groaned from my phone; I wanted to help her, but what can I do?

"How about this," I started to suggest, "starve yourself and refuse to eat anything unless your mom changes her mind." But I couldn't hear Kagome's answer because someone was yelling at the top of her voice.

"Laura, honey," my mom was yelling, "come down here! Some _guy_ is here to see you." A note to you, I can seriously heard that emphasized 'guy' when she said that. I swear!

"Look, Kagome," I said to the phone apologetically, "I really got to go see the 'guy' as my mom put it in her most emphasized manner." A few seconds of silence followed after that. Uh oh... did I just say something wrong? I mean, I know it was rude to just walk out on a person when she was having trouble, especially if that person was your best friend! But again, what can I do? I couldn't just leave whoever it was at my door for an hour, or could I?

"All right," Kagome sighed heavily, "I guess I'll call you later. Who's the guy, anyways?" She asked slyly. This sounded more like the Kagome I know.

"I don't know," I told her the truth, "anyways, I'll catch you later, ok?"

"All right, bye." She hung up. I put down the phone and walked down the stairs. I wondered who could be the 'guy'. Mind, I didn't usually have male visitors to my house.

Then, I saw him. Him! The boy standing with his back leaning on the front door was - Samuel Hall! I stunned for a second, then realized what I was doing, just standing on the top stairs and gaping, I quickly recovered and went down do greet him in the most normal gestures I could manage.

"Erm..." I started to stuttered, why did I always have to stutter in front of Sam Hall? "Hey, what brings you here?" I glanced up at him, his dull brown hair was draping in front of his brown (Meeko: or it could be blue/green I really don't know), somehow, sparkling eyes.

His eyes met mine for a second, but shifted them again after that one second. He put his hands in his pants pockets and he stared at the floor as if something was exceptionally fascinating was on the ground beneath him.

"I just came to ask you," he said in his timid, but mellow voice, "Laura, do you have time this Saturday, at 7 pm?" Did I just hear him wrong? Or was he going to ask me on a date?

To tell you the truth, I had been having a crush on Sam since...since when? Oh, I don't know, I think I lost track of time. Anyway, that wasn't even the point. The point was, I liked him but sadly, I didn't think he did. But now, it seemed there was hope.

"Erm..." I started to blush lightly, "are you...err...asking me out, or something?" My cheeks were practically on fire, that, I could tell you. I looked at him again, this time, more clearly. And I thought, for once, with his eyes, I could tell he was going to ask me out. And he did look like he was going to answer yes.

"No," he replied, as if, if I'm not mistaken, trying to force himself to say it, but of course, it might be my imagination, "we're going out to watch a movie and Brian just wanted to ask me to ask you if you want to come with us."

"Oh," I was a bit disappointed. No, wait, I was very disappointed, actually. It wasn't even the fact that he didn't ask me out, it was as if Brian made him come and get me; like, he didn't really wanted to come or something.

"I don't know," I said, coolly, "maybe not, because I still have an English assignment to due."

"Erm..." Sam sounded uneasy, "isn't your assignment due tomorrow?"

"Oh," I didn't see that coming, "well, I still have to do...stuff, you know?"

"Oh," he said quietly. Then this awkward silence came upon us.

"So..." I began.

"Do you...want me to go?" he asked quietly. Do I want him to go....do I want him to go?! Of course I don't!

But at this moment, I wished he would just leave me alone. Just for this once.

"I have to get on with my homework," I opened the door for him, mentioning him to go. I know it was sort of rough, but what else could I do?

"Alright then," he said and turned around and strolled down the sidewalk. I almost wanted to call him back. Almost...

Meeko: Ok...you people like it? Like it or not, leave some comments or suffer! Oh, and there WILL be the Inuyasha gang later in the story...so beware! Also, there'll be bits of the movie later in the story between Laura and Sam!! [big smile]


	2. Leaving for Good, or for Bad? Part 2

**2032 I.A.**

- Meeko Melodie

-----

Meeko: People! Hi! Sadly, no body seemed to be reading my crap. Maybe it was because no body saw The Day After Tomorrow? [sigh] Anyhow, I'll continue with my story. Inuyasha and DAT do not belong to me, not now, not ever!

-----

**Chapter 2: Leaving for Good, or for Worst? Part 2**

_STILL YEAR 2032 I.A._

Kagome's POV

"Have you packed your things yet, Kagome?" my mom's voice was yelling downstairs. I was just chatting on line with some friends on my computer at the moment, while eating some cookies. Chocolate chip ones to be precise.

I ignored my mother's voice and continued to type on the keyboard. But sooner than I had expected, I heard her footsteps walking up towards my room. Quickly hiding the plate of cookies on the bookshelf on the side of my room so she couldn't possibly see it, I returned to my computer as soon as she knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Kagome, have you packed your things yet? We're leaving in a week," my mother said to me in total paranoid. I sighed.

"No, mom," I replied casually and turned my chair to face my mother, ready to face the music.

Yes, Mrs. Higurashi was about to have enough of her daughter's complaints. Enough was enough.

"Kagome Higurashi," she literally growled, "you get off that computer right now and start packing or we'll just leave without your things!" She dumped the cardboard boxes into my room and marched out.

Before I could even turn back to my computer, my mother appeared at the door again.

"And get that plate of cookies out of the room," she said to me, irritated. I just love irritating my mother.

Turning back towards my all-too-messy desk, I picked up the wireless phone, flung myself onto the bed beside the desk and started dialing my best friend, Laura Chapman's, number.

"Hello?" a voice answered the phone, Mrs. Chapman.

"Hi, may I please speak to Laura?" I asked politely, laying my back on the soft bed.

"One moment please," she replied and I could hear her yelling to Laura to get the phone. I chuckled.

"Hello?" it was Laura's voice.

"Laura," she didn't sound like she was concentrating. Don't ask me why but I could always tell if someone was paying attention, even if we're talking on the phone.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" she asked simply.

I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell her and I had to tell her now, and so I did.

" Oh my gosh, Laura, I have to go back to Japan with my mom and grandpa for the rest of my secondary school years and I'm not coming back ever, what am I going to do?" I said all that in one breathe and believe me, it was hard. I started to clutch my bed sheet.

I was breathless and I could just imagine Laura having difficulty in trying to hear what I had said in the last twenty seconds.

"Breath, girl, breath," she chanted and I followed suit. I really needed that; I always get so hyper when I was nervous and this was certainly one of those times.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, there you go. Now that you've actually calm down, we can talk about this," Laura tried to comfort me.

"Ok," I sighed, "my mom's trying to make me go back to Japan with her next week." There. I said it. Big deal.

"Well," Laura replied slowly, I thought she was trying to think, "What can you do? I mean, you'd had to go if your mom makes you." I hated to admit it, but she definitely got a point there. I groaned.

"How about this," she started to suggest, "starve yourself and refuse to eat anything unless your mom changes her mind."

I wanted to reply, "Yea, Laura, great plan. What if my mother still makes me move even if I turned into a pile of skeletons?" But at that moment, I didn't have a chance to answer because Mrs. Chapman was telling, or rather yelling, Laura something.

After a moment, "Look, Kagome," she said remorsefully, "I really got to go see the 'guy' as my mom put it in her most emphasized manner." I didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Just the time when I needed my best friend to talk to; great timing, Kagome, I told myself. I wanted to slammed down the phone or...or, oh I don't know, throw something in the room to settle some restlessness in my heart. But I didn't.

Instead, "All right," I sighed deeply, "I guess I'll call you later. Who's the guy, anyways?" I asked slyly. Although I'm quite mad at her for ditching me, I'm still pretty curious of whom the 'mystery boy' was.

"I don't know," she replied, "Anyways, I'll catch you later, ok?" No arguments here.

"All right, bye." I hung up, slamming down the phone on the blinking phone stand.

I didn't even know what made me throw down the phone. I just did.

I picked up the phone again and put it down soft, showing there were no hard feelings.

Nope. None at all.

Now back to the plan to get myself still staying in the home town. I guess Laura's plan wasn't that bad. Maybe I should just give it a try; it wouldn't hurt, now, would it? Well, except I'll probably starved myself to death if my mom just keep insisting me to go back to Japan with her. Why do parents had to be so hard on their children anyway? I thought they were suppose to love us and all.

I sighed again. This must had been the twentieth time I sighed today. Maybe even more.

Who knows? Maybe this 'brilliant plan' of Laura's could work. I mean, she was a straight A student alright? So her plan couldn't be that bad.

Or maybe I was just kidding myself.

Meeko: Good? Bad? Oh well! Just send me something, anything at all!


	3. Lonely As Ever

**2032 I.A.**

- Meeko Melodie

-----

Meeko: So does Jake Gyllenhaal have grey eyes...or green eyes...or blue eyes? Huh? Somebody know, please tell me! Let's do this: Inuyasha DOES NOT belong to me, The Day After Tomorrow DOES NOT belong to me either, sadly.

-----

**Chapter 3: Lonely As Ever**

_YOU GUESSED IT: 2025 I.A_

Sam's POV

"Sam..." a faraway voice seemed to be calling me, "SAM!"

"Ahh," I stumbled as I turned to look at my best friend, Brian Parks, who was, at the moment, staring back at me with an annoyed glare on his face.

"Were you listening to me?" Brian asked me, although he knew there was something wrong about me, "forget it." See? I told you he knew I wasn't listening.

"Where were you when I was talking?" Brian asked sarcastically, "in dreamland, I'm willing to bet."

"Will you stop it already?" I told him, now a bit annoyed at his annoyance at me.

"Sure," Brian said, "as soon as you tell me what's on your brain when I was talking."

"Nothing," I muttered, gazing down on the hard, concrete ground as we strolled on the sidewalk down to -

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around suspiciously, this was not my neighborhood I was standing on.

Brian rolled his eyes. I'm sure his eyes could stare right to the back of his brain. "As you were in la la-land, I was telling you to go ask Laura if she wants to join us for movies on Saturday."

"Oh," I exclaimed a bit too loudly, "oh."

"Yea," Brian looked at me strangely and I couldn't help ask him why. That look always freaks me out, I'm serious.

"Look, man," he started. I hope he was not going to give out one of his famous prophecies. "Sam, you're thinking about Laura, aren't you?" Damn! Why did he always have to be right? At least I didn't say anything about it for a minute, but it didn't really matter.

Yes. I was, indeed, thinking about Laura Chapman when Brian was babbling on about going to the movies. And at the moment, actually.

I've known her since...let's see...I think it was back in third grade when we first met in school. She was one smart girl, she was. Always the top of the class, but of course, she would have to have some challenges and people she had to beat. For instance - me. Okay, I admit it, I wasn't as good as I sound but I _did_ get second standing in all my classes, and Laura was always the first. Plus, she was pretty.

To tell the truth, at first, I really did not like Laura. I was really competitive although I hate to admit it. Adding to that, I always had prejudice over pretty girls; like, I thought the very beautiful and popular girls at school were always ignorant or worst, sluts. Those ideas were all thanks to the television shows that my father, Professor Jack Hall, always told me not to watch too often. I should've listened.

So, as you can probably imagine right now in your mind that I was one pathetic jerk who acted like...well, like a jerk to Laura during our first elementary days. I had thought for sure that she would hate me for that.

But for some unforeseeable reason, we became friends. How? I could not remember. We just...well...we just _did_.

It was strange, though. Whenever our trio (Brian, Laura and me) were doing things together, we always seemed to have endless topics to talk about. But when it was just Laura and me, I was the one who went speechless and when I went speechless, Laura was the one who went mute. So, that was always a bit awkward.

I wonder why my mouth always malfunctions whenever Laura and I were alone. It basically took me, a person who was smart enough to be second place in classes, two _whole _years to figure _that_ out. That I was in love with Laura Chapman.

Wait, maybe love was too strong of a word. Sure, I like Laura, a lot, too, let's leave it at that. But love? Hmm......

"Hello?" Brian was waving his hand in front of my face, "anyone in there, or has alien suck out your brains?"

"'Alien suck out your brains'," I repeated, my eyebrow rose," where did you get that?"

Brian shrugged, "random." He glanced at his watch carelessly and gasped, "Oh, shoot! Tutor is going to chop me into sushi!" He began to run back, leaving me on the road, alone.

"Hey, Brian, wait!" I yelled. I couldn't just go to Laura's house and ask 'do you have time on Saturday? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you want to go to the movies with me- I mean, with us.' Even in my head, it sounded stupid.

But Brian was already out of my sight when I wanted to chase him back. Sighing to myself, I continued to walk towards Laura's, though I made the walk as long as I possibly could.

Yet, the slower I seemed to walk, the faster I got there. It was weird, like time would go slow if you want it to go fast and it would go fast if you want the time to slow down. You do know what I mean, right?

Anyways, I was in front of the door before I knew it. My heart beat faster then usual. _Stop it_, I scold myself as I force my finger up to the bell, _it's not like I've never been to Laura's house_. That's true too, I had been here on a few occasions and the one I remembered most deeply was Laura's birthday a few years ago.

A woman in her mid-thirties opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Chapman," I immediately greeted the woman as politely as my voice would allow, for my voice somehow become funny and tight. I didn't even know why.

"Hey," she said, frowning. I guess she was trying to remember my name. "You are-" she stopped, still trying to remember.

"It's Sam Hall," I told her. Then she remembered.

"Oh hi Sam," Mrs. Chapman said, brightly, "you're looking for Laura, I suppose?" I nodded quietly. "Laura honey, come down here! Some _guy _is here to see you!" Were my ears deceiving me, or did Mrs. Chapman just pronounced 'guy' in an emphasized manner? I hope it was just my imagination. But still, I could feel my face burning as though it was suddenly on fire. I didn't know what was going on with me right at this very moment.

I leaned against the front door and waited for Laura, trying my best to calm myself. Mrs. Chapman had retreated back to her kitchen, continued to make dinner. Silence followed; only water running and Mrs. Chapman's chopping was the only noise in the house. Then I saw her.

Laura emerged from the stairs. From the looks on her face, she looked like she had never look at me properly before. Don't get me wrong though, I meant it in a nice way.

Anyhow, she looked at me for a few seconds then come down as if she had just woken up from her day dream.

She stood a few inches from me and started with, are you ready?

"Erm..." yup, that was how she started the conversation. Every time we're alone, one of us will start the conversation with 'erm'. "Hey, what brings you here?" If I was not mistaken, I would say she was blushing!

She finally glanced up at me when all this time she'd been stuttering; she had been staring at the floor. But it was only a swift second when I shifted my eyes else where. I just couldn't bear to look at this beautiful girl whom I've liked (or it could be love, though I'm still not very sure) for three whole years.

I was starting to get nervous. I hate myself for being nervous in a situation like this. I stuck my hands into my pockets to hide my sweaty palms and now, it was my turn to stare at the ground like there was something fascinating on it. But in fact, it was only brown, shiny wood that winked back at me.

"I just came to ask you," I replied, my eyes were still sticking on the ground, "do you have time this Saturday at 7 pm?" She looked startled for a second, like she didn't expect anything like this at all.

"Erm..." she started to blush lightly again, "are you...err...asking me out, or something?" Now I was the one who was startled by the question. Am I asking Laura out? Thought I hate to force myself to be back in reality, I wish I was.

"No," I replied. I thought my voice sounded awful, like I meant it, "we're going out to watch a movie and Brian just wanted me to ask you if you want to come with us."

"Oh," was all she said. Was it just me? Or did she sounded disappointed?

"I don't know," Laura answered coolly, "maybe not, because I still have an English assignment to due." Something clicked inside my head that was telling me this wasn't the reason she didn't want to go.

"Erm..." I started to stutter again, with a bit of uneasiness, "Isn't your assignment due tomorrow?"

"Oh," she caught my question by surprise, "I still have to do...stuff, you know?"

"Oh," I said quietly. Everything went silent again. I hate it this way. Why couldn't we just talk like we always do when we hung out together? Why?

"So..." she began uncomfortably.

"Do you...want me to go?" I swallowed hard.

"I have to get on with my homework," she made it final and opened the door. I had no choice but to step out. "Alright then," that's all I said as I turned around with my back facing her and strolled once again down the sidewalk, feeling as lonely as ever.

Meeko: Ends here! Like it so far? Or is it too boring? Give me some comments or else!


End file.
